Addicted
by sas.90
Summary: One shot. Bones admits to Angela that she has feelings for Booth, Sully also finds out in the process because I don't like him. Fluffy all the way! Songficish. R


**_Notes; _**_New One-shot. I have absolutely no idea where this came from, but I wanted to write it down anyway. Kinda Bones admitting to Angela that she has feelings for our favourite FBI-agent booth. Hope you like it. And please press the pretty blue button to leave me a review:)_

_**Disclaimer; **Don't own it. Nope, Bones belongs to Fox_**  
**

* * *

**Addicted.**

"Bren..sweetie?"

Angela stopped in her tracks when she passed her best friends' office. Dr. Temperance Brennan was sitting on the couch, hands in her hair, staring down at her brown leather shoes. She seemed to be deep in thought, her eyelashes fluttering as she occasionaly blinked her eyes. She didn't even look up when Angela said her name. Maybe she hadn't heard her.

Angela knocked on the doorframe gently and stepped inside the office when her friend finally looked up, confusion in her icey blue eyes. The confusion seemed to take off when she spotted Angela in the doorway.

"What's wrong with you, sweetie? I thought you were going to work on you novel." Angela manoeuvred her way across the room towards the couch.

Brennan gave a small shrug of her shoulders. "I couldn't concentrate..something.. happened last night. When I was with Sully." She felt the cushions of the couch being pushed down by the weight of her friend, who sat down next to her.

"I thought you had already had sex with him?"

Temperance couldn't help but smile. "I did Ange, but something else happened."

"Like what? Oh my Gosh. He couldn't get it up?" Angela moved her arm around her friend's shoulders.

"Of course he could Ange, I just..-" She smiled slightly and relaxed a little when she felt Angela's hand rub her back gently.

"Tell me."

"It's just something I said.." Brennan started.

_**--** It's like you're a drug  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time  
And I know I love you  
You have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek  
Is misery all around **--**_

* * *

_"Mmm.." Brennan smiled as she felt Sully's teeth nipping at her neck, his lips and tongue carressing the soft skin. His hands letting their territory be known on her half-naked body. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, enjoying the feeling of his hands stroking every inch of her. Sully pulled away slightly and placed his hands next to her on the mattress, moving his body above hers. Brennan didn't open her eyes, but kept them closed._

_"Don't stop." She said, her voice barely louder than a whisper._

_Sully smiled and lowered his lips to the soft skin of her stomach, causing her to arch her back. He reached behind her and unclasped her silky black bra, his lips slowly working their way up. Bones let her hands run through his hair, imaging a different colour than the dark brown hair he actually had. Dark blonde, Seeley's hair._

_His body hovering above hers, his lips caressing her body. Not Sully's. She let her teeth bite down on her lower lip to suppress a moan and arched her back a little bit more when her boyfriend took her bra off, ever so delicately. She licked her lips when let his lips work up past her breasts back to her neck and she couldn't help herself. A quiet moan escaped her mouth, one that made Sully immediately pull away._

_"Booth."_

_**--** It's like you're a leach  
Sucking the life from me  
It's like I can't breathe  
Without you inside of me  
And I know I let you  
Have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna  
Quit you over time **--**_

* * *

Angela squealed. "Nooo! You didn't!"

Brennan felt her cheeks flush red and she put her head back into her hands. "I did."

"While you were..?"

"Ange."

"I'm sorry, did you really do that?"

"Ange."

"Sorry."

"Bones?"

Both of the women looked up to find Seeley Booth standing in the doorway. He had one of his cocky smirks on his face.

"Need you to come with me."

Angela tried hard to suppress her giggling. After what her friend had just told her she couldn't help but take that entirely wrong. Brennan hit her arm gently and raised a questioning eyebrow, looking at the special agent in her doorway. She wondered how much he had heard.

"Why?"

"A body was found in the basement of an old house. Looks like it's been there for quite a while, we need you to identify it." He told her, clapping his hands together. Brennan and Angela exchanged looks and Angela wiggled her eyebrows, giving her friend a meaningful smile.

"Come on, chop chop. We don't have all day."

Brennan rose to her feet slowly and walked over to him. "I do more than identify." She reminded him, folding her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, yeah, of course you do. Bye Ange." Booth smiled at the dark haired woman on the couch and then turned around following Bones out of the office, his hand resting in it's usual place, the small of her back.

"Nice tie by the way." The forensic anthropologist smirked, referring to the sky blue tie that he was wearing.

"Thanks Bones. So what exactly was it that you did?"

"Not now, Booth, we have a body to identify and we don't have all day." She quickened her pace and made her was across the Medico-legal lab, her heels ticking across the floor.

Booth grinned, sticking his hands into his pockets and following her slowly. _She is so hiding something._

_**--** It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me **--**_


End file.
